The Great Hyperspace Crash
by Snugglesthefluffykitten
Summary: The galaxy is in a state of Cold War. Three teenage Imperials are hired by Darth Malgus to find and capture a young Jedi, but their plan goes haywire when they and the Jedi are shot down over a mysterious planet in the Unknown Regions. Will they ever find the Jedi and a way back to the Empire? (Smarter Ash)
1. Imperial Fleet Bounty

**AN: Welcome to another new story by everyone's favorite fluffykitten! **

**And um… that's all I really have to say about this story. **

**Oh, I don't own Pokémon or Star Wars, they belong to Nintendo (Game Freak? Both?) and Disney respectively. *Grumbles about Disney buying Star Wars***

**Oh and another thing: I will be using characters from the Pokémon anime along with ocs (who will be named at the beginning of the chapter they debut in). As for Star Wars, there are three characters owned by me (for now): The two protagonists based off of TOR characters, and a Jedi. That's all of my characters for now and like I said before, any new ocs will be mentioned. Any characters that are not my ocs belong to their rightful owners, not me.**

**Finally, this takes place during the time of **_**The Old Republic**_** MMO, when the Sith Empire existed.**

**Wait, I should probably mention that in this chapter, two ocs will debut: (Wait, would the two characters based off of playable characters in the game count as ocs? Because you know- you customize the character to make it yours, but they give an official background for the character.)**

**Irdiageesh: A red skinned Zabrak Sith Assassin, Irdiageesh was trained at an early age in the ways of the Sith. His master, Darth Zash, was confident in his abilities, despite him being a teenager. At one point, Zash tricked Irdiageesh into performing a ritual which would allow her to take over his body, but her mind became stuck in the body of Irdiageesh's Dashade servant, Khem Val. (I know the age for the characters conflicts with the storylines, but I think it would be weird and kinda creepy for three adults to be traveling with adolescent kids, so they're teenagers.)**

**Fiemmea: A cyborg bounty hunter who is skilled in the art of firearms, she has a lust for adventure and credits. She never betrays her original clients and promises maximum efficiency.**

**Eos: A female Rutian Twi'lek Jedi Padawan . She has the ability to use Battle Meditation, but does not know how to properly use it yet. (She won't make an actual appearance in this chapter, but instead the next one)**

**Mako: If you've played the Bounty Hunter storyline, you should recognize her. I would have added Khem Val from the Inquisitor story, but I don't think he would fit in with this story, know what I mean? He calls Death his "Mistress" if that tells you anything.**

**(Okay, so I had more to say than I thought.)**

* * *

**Vaiken Spacedock **

**Outer Rim Territories**

**3642 BBY**

**(Because I don't know what major event they went by during this time period)**

"Ah, there you are my lord."

Irdiageesh looked at the Imperial officer. "Do I know you?"

"I'm not of any importance, but the message I carry is." The officer pulled out a holocomm and began playing a transmission. On the holocomm appeared a man anyone from the Empire would recognize: Darth Malgus.

"This is Darth Malgus." He said. "Our spies in the Jedi Order have confirmed our greatest fear; the Council is training a Jedi to use Battle Meditation. We couldn't be certain of it, since no one has used Battle Meditation since the Jedi Civil War, but it is true. Fortunately, this Jedi is still young- she is merely a teenager. I am placing a bounty of one million credits on this Jedi's head. Bring her to me alive and you will be rewarded ten times that. I want you to find this Jedi, Lord Irdiageesh."

"Wait, you're actually speaking to me?" The young Sith Lord said. "This isn't a pre-recorded message?"

"Not this time." Malgus said. "This mission is of the upmost importance, and I need to be able to answer any questions you may have."

"Well for starters, I thought Sith were supposed to kill our enemies." Irdiageesh said, confused. "Why am I bringing the Jedi in alive?"

"Normally, that is true," Malgus went on. "But not in this case. Tell me, do you even know what Battle Meditation is?"

Irdiageesh shook his head.

"I thought so." Malgus said. "Battle Meditation is an extremely powerful ability that only a select number of Force Sensitives can use. It boosts the morale of the troops under the command of the being using Battle Meditation, while crushes the enemy's morale." The Darth sighed. "I love seeing our enemies hopelessly squirm. It's a very lovely sight. Not only does it affect morale, it increases the actual strength of soldiers, while draining the strength of the enemy. That is why Darth Malak wanted to obtain Bastila so badly; so he could use that power for his army."

"This still doesn't seem like a big deal." Irdiageesh said. "I've killed Jedi before."

"I doubt you've ever fought one that can manipulate strength and morale." Malgus replied. "Do not underestimate the Jedi." After a few moments, the Dark Lord added, "Joining you on this mission will be a bounty hunter and her friend." As if on cue, two girls walked in, both around Irdiageesh's age. The first one had dark skin and yellow hair. She was missing an eye, replaced by a mechanical one. There were also cybernetics attached to her face. Her armor looked as though it could break bone that hit it too hard and she wielded two blaster pistols.

The other girl was lighter skinned with dark messy hair. She too had cybernetics on her face, on the left side of her face, next to her eye. Irdiageesh assumed they were merely cybernetic enhancements unlike the first girl. The second girl carried only one blaster pistol.

"This is Fiemmea and Mako." The Darth introduced. "They're two deadly bounty hunters despite their young age."

"I still don't understand." Irdiageesh said. "Why are you sending us? Why not someone better, with more age and experience?"

"In order to hunt a teenager, I need people who think like teenagers, and who better than actual ones?" Malgus answered. "Complete this task and you will be rewarded ten million credits." He told the two new arrivals.

"Ten million credits?" Mako gasped. "Can you imagine the things we could do with that much money, Fiemmea?" The cyborg girl thought for a few moments, then said, "I'm in. But let me tell you this- if you scam me and my friend out of one single credit, you'll regret it."

"Persuade me with something other than credits, and I might assist you." Irdiageesh said to the high ranked Sith. "If this Jedi is as dangerous as you say, I could drop the job right now and find one less lethal."

Malgus thought for a moment. "A Sith who can't be bought with money. I like it. Tell you what: Bring me the Jedi and not only will you get your reward, but I will allow you to keep her as an apprentice on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"You must allow the Sith Empire to take her into battle and use her abilities if we require."

"Fair enough." The young Sith answered. "I get an apprentice, and the bounty hunters get money."

"Then it's settled." The Darth said. "Go now. May the Force serve you well."

"Um, Darth Malgus, sir?" Fiemmea said. "You never told us what this Jedi _looks_ like."

"Malgus rubbed his chin. "I guess that would help, wouldn't it? Your target is a Rutian Twi'lek named Eos. Find her, bring her to me, preferably alive, and you will be greatly rewarded." The hologram vanished.

"Sounds like a rather big job, eh?" The Imperial officer said. "I wish you the best of luck, my lord."

"Please." Irdiageesh said, putting his hand in front of him to dismiss the sentence. "I'm a Sith. I don't need_ luck_."

"Whatever you say, my lord." The officer said, then sprinted away.

Irdiageesh lead the bounty hunters into the hanger containing his _Fury- _class Imperial Interceptor. After showing them around the ship, the young lord received another transmission from Darth Malgus.

"We're picking up a signal left by a tracker we placed on the Jedi's ship." Malgus said. "My officers are sending you the coordinates so you can make a jump to hyperspace." The image vanished as a set of coordinates appeared in the ship's log.

"Um, Irdiageesh?" Mako said. "These coordinates lead into the Unknown Regions. Are you sure that's where the Jedi is?"

Irdiageesh sneered. "The Unknown Regions. Jedi are so _predictable_. It's the last place _I _would go if I were attempting to hide."

"How would you hide, then?" Fiemmea asked, crossing her arms.

"I'd mask my force-sensitivity, and then hide in plain sight." Irdiageesh answered. "I imagine some Jedi would go into the Unknown Regions to look for me, but they'd never find me. Of course, I don't know if it's possible to mask force-sensitivity, but I would if I could."

As Mako confirmed the jump to hyperspace, Irdiageesh said, "This Jedi is rather important to the Order. More than likely she'll have several fighters protecting her. I want one of you to man the missile launcher and the other to man the laser cannons should we meet anyone else. When we kill anyone escorting her, I want you to fire on the Jedi's engines so she'll be forced to land- or crash."

Fiemmea's head arched slightly backwards. "And what will you be doing during this?"

"Piloting this ship, of course!" Irdiageesh snapped, sitting in his pilot seat. "Man your station- we're approaching the signal.

After about an hour of flying, the Imperial teenagers finally reached the ship that was transmitting the signal. Irdiageesh's databanks contained no information on the starfighter that was hosting the tracker, but he saw that the other starfighters- two of them, were _Liberator_ class starfighters. The three ships were in the highest reaches of an unidentified planet- one filled with green and blue and many other colors on the surface.

"State your business." A person from one of the _Liberator_ fighters said. None of the _Fury_'s crew said nothing, thinking of a believable lie for being in the Unknown Regions, following a starfighter containing a Jedi. After about a minute, the two _Liberators _realized something was going on, and turned around to open fire on the _Fury_.

"Fiemmea! Return fire!" Irdiageesh ordered over the ship-wide channel. The cyborg fired laser cannons at the two_ Liberators_, blasting them to pieces in a matter of seconds.

"Pathetic." She spat. "Those were two of the worst fighters I've ever seen in my life." She fired more shots at the Twi'lek's ship, but nothing happened. The crew noticed there was a blue lining over the shield.

"Mako!" Irdiageesh said. "Fire on that ship! We need to take it out with missiles!"

"Understood!" Mako replied. She fired several missiles at the Republic Starfighter, causing it to rock a little.

"Firing laser cannon!" Fiemmea said. The Republic Starfighter absorbed the hits, leaving several black spots on the ship where the lasers made contact.

"Her shields are down!" Irdiageesh said. "Fire at the engine! I want her alive!" The two Bounty Hunters relentlessly shot at the Jedi's ship, but the small starfighter dive-bombed towards the planet.

"She's gonna get away!" Mako said.

"She'll never get away!" Irdiageesh said. "Not when I shift into MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!" Irdiageesh pushed every lever and hit every button that would make the _Fury_ go faster in order to keep up with his prey. Fiemmea's cannons made contact with the ship several more times, until a trail of smoke and fire appeared out of the back .

"She can only keep going for so long." Irdiageesh said, grinning through his teeth. Eventually, there was an explosion where the engine should be, and the Republic Starfighter began to fall out of the sky.

"Hang on, ladies!" Irdiageesh said. "We're staying right on her tail and going in hot!"

"Um, Irdiageesh?" Fiemmea said. After a moment of silence, she said, "Look! She's got an ion cannon!" A small cannon emerged out of the top of the starfighter, then turned to face the _Fury._

"Hmh." Irdiageesh grunted. "She's too scared to fight us, so she's going to let us crash?" After finishing his question, the cannon fired at the _Fury_, causing all of its systems to temporarily shut down.

"Well, this is fantastic, isn't it?" Mako said.

"Yep." Fiemmea said. "I always thought I'd go out with a bang, but this kind isn't exactly what I had in mind…"

* * *

**Santalune City Pokémon Center, Kalos Region**

"Noivern! Use Gust again!"

The large bat Pokémon began flapping its wings at Fletchling and Pikachu during their training exercise. Earlier that day, Ash had lost a battle against Viola, the Santalune Gym Leader. Her Vivillon was a Pokémon Ash Ketchum had never seen before, and his Pokémon were unprepared to face Vivillon's Gust attack.

Alexa, Viola's sister, offered to help Ash prepare his Pokémon for the attack. After several attempts of the exercise, Pikachu learned to dig his tail in the ground and use it as an anchor, while Fletching learned to ride the current like it would in the sky.

"Pikachu, Fletchling, you guys did amazing!" Ash called to his two Pokémon. The boy looked at the sunset, then back at his Pokémon. "I think it's time we went inside and had some supper. What do you guys think?"

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Fletchling-ling!" Fletchling said. Ash recalled Fletchling to its Poke Ball as Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder. The young trainer walked into the Pokémon Center, his new friends not too far behind. Inside, the group had a large meal together, eating and laughing and telling stories.

"Um, Ash?" Serena said timidly. Ash however, was too busy devouring his meal to hear a word Serena was trying to tell him.

"Ash?" She tried again. Serena frowned. "ASH!" Serena sighed loudly, still trying to get the boy's attention. Finally, she got an idea.

"Pikachu, could you help me out here?" She asked to the small Pokémon.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu said, tilting his head.

"Can you please get Ash's attention?"

Pikachu looked at his trainer, then back at Serena. He folded his ears back and said, "Pi…"

"Please Pikachu? For me?" Serena folded her hands like she was about to pray and tilted her head slightly.

Pikachu looked at Ash again, then back at Serena again. He shook his head and went back to eating his food.

"Oh, Ash." Serena said softly. "Why don't you remember?"

* * *

**Later that night**

Ash was laying on his bed, trying to fall asleep. The boy couldn't however- he was too excited for his gym battle rematch the next day.

"Clemont, you wouldn't happen to have a device that could help me fall asleep, would you?" He asked.

"Hmm… let me check." The blond boy began rummaging through his bag to see if he had parts that could make some sort of sleep machine. "Nope. I don't have anything. Sorry."  
"Arrgh!" Ash said, flopping on his bed. "There's gotta be something I could do!"

"Try looking at the sky." Clemont suggested. "The night sky is dark, and when your eyes are closed, all you see is darkness, so maybe looking at the sky can help you fall asleep."

"You really think it'll work?" Ash asked hopefully.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. It's just a theory I came up with to help Bonnie fall asleep."

"Well, it's worth a shot…" Ash got on his knees and began staring out the window, looking into the starry night.

"It sure is a beautiful night." He said. "It seems like even the stars want me to win tomorrow." He kept gazing at the sky, when something caught his attention: A bright line of light streaked across the sky.

"A shooting star!" Ash exclaimed. "Clemont, make a wish!"

Clemont, who was tinkering with some kind of device, looked at Ash and said, "No thanks. I don't believe that shooting stars grant wishes. There's no scientific evidence that the wishes come true and besides- shootings stars are just meteors burning up in the atmosphere. You can have the wish."

"Thanks." Ash bowed his head and said, "I wish for victory in my gym battle tomorrow. And victory in the Kalos league, so that I can one day become a Pokémon Master!" Ash looked up again, seeing the shooting star was still there.

"Clemont?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"How long does a shooting star typically stay visible?"

"A second or two. Why?"

"Because this one's still here!"

"What?" Clemont jumped up and dashed to the window to peer outside like Ash.

"That's some meteor!" He said. Squinting, the young inventor saw that it was getting closer and closer until-

It was gone.

There was no explosion, no piercing light, no giant fireball in the sky. There was only the twinkling of the stars, the Pokémon moving around outside, and Ash tripping over EVERYTHING in a frenzied panic to get outside.

"Ash!" Clemont yelled, trying to run outside. "Slow down! I can't move that fast!"

The boys ran to where they last saw the meteor, and when they arrived, they saw Bonnie and Serana, the girl at Ash's gym battle.

"Clemont!" Bonnie said. "You have to come see this!"

The two boys rushed closer to Bonnie, and stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw. There was some kind of large object that had struck the ground and left a small trail of destruction behind it. Trees were flattened and other plants were uprooted. The object that had caused the destruction was clearly not a meteor, it appeared to be manmade. It was glowing white in some spots.

"What is that thing?" Serena said.

"Maybe we should call the police." Ash said. "See if they can figure out what it is."

"Good idea, Ash." Clemont said. "I'll stay here so I don't have to run back."

"I'm staying with you, big brother!" Bonnie said. "If anything wants to hurt you, it'll have to go through me first!"

The blond boy chuckled. "Thanks, Bonnie."

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"Santalune Police Department." An Officer Jenny on the other side of the video call said, "Who is this?"

Ash spoke first. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"And I'm Serena from Vanivlle Town." Serena answered.

"What can I do for you two?" Jenny asked.

Ash started to explain what happened. "I was in my room at the Pokemon Center when I saw a shooting star. I made a wish that I would be victorious in my gym battle tomorrow-"

"Sir, could you please get to the point?" Jenny said. "I don't have time for this."

"I'm getting to the point." Ash said. "After I made the wish, I saw that the shooting star was getting closer and closer, then it disappeared over a tree line. We went to wear it vanished, and we saw some kind of massive object."

"It must have been a meteor." Jenny said. "You said it was a shooting star, and shooting stars are just meteors burning up in the atmosphere."

"Oh no, Officer Jenny this was no meteor!" Serena said. "It looked like some kind of craft!"

The police officer was silent for a few moments. "I'll be right over. Let Nurse Joy know I'm coming."

"Of course." Ash said. The line disconnected, and the two kids informed Nurse Joy of the police.

"Thank you for telling me." Joy said with a smile. "Why don't you two stay here while you wait?"

"Thank you." Ash and Serena said in sync. The kids sat down next to each other, Ash looking at the door

and Serena looks at Ash.

"Ash…" She whispered softly.

Ash turned his head to look at the girl. "Huh?"

Serena cringed and in a panic, shook her hands rabidly and said "N-nothing! I said nothing!" She started blushing.

"Okay then…" Ash turned his attention back to the door.

Minutes later, two Officer Jennies walked through the door, one with a Manetric and the other with an Arcanine.

"Ash and Serena?" One of them said. The two kids rose and approached the officers.

"Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to come here." Serena said.

"It's really nothing," One of the Jennies said. "The Police Department has been very quiet lately."

"Can you take us to where you saw this object?" The other Jenny said.

"Of course." Ash answered. "Follow us."

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the **_**Fury**_**-class starfighter**

"Blast it!" Irdiageesh grumbled, kicking the main controls. "That ion blast really screwed up the ship! All that's working is the lights." The Sith Lord scrunched his face and said, "I'd kill that Twi'lek if we weren't told to bring her alive." He left the pilot room where he saw Mako staring out a window.

"Um… what are you doing?" He asked.

"I saw something outside," Mako explained. "It looked like a group of people. Two of them left, and I'm looking to see if they come back."

"If they do, you should go outside to greet them."

The young bounty hunter raised her eyebrow. "Why me? You're the leader of this mission."

"I'm also a red skinned alien with a dozen horns on his face. If these people have no space travel, they'd probably freak out if they saw me or even Fiemmea."

At the sound of her name, the cyborg moved towards the window. "What about me?"

"Irdiageesh volunteered me to leave the ship first." Mako explained.

"If they've never seen a Zabrak or cyborg, they'd flip out." Irdiageesh added.

Fiemmea looked at her partner. "He's got a point."

Sighing in defeat, Mako nodded. " But let me wait a few minutes for the other two to come back." Moments later, the two silhouettes returned.

"Go on." Irdiageesh. He tossed Mako out the door using the Force. She girl hit the floor, brushed off some dust from her suit, and began banging on the ship. "Real mature, Irdiageesh!"

"Go on." Irdiageesh repeated through Mako's earpiece.

"I hate you." She grumbled, then turned to see two guns pointed at her.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." She said uncomfortably.

**AN: Wow. I actually wrote a Star Wars crossover where the chapter didn't end with the main characters falling out of space towards a mysterious planet. **

**So, um… Meesa hope you like this story and review and stuff.**

**TOODLES!**


	2. Meet the groups

**AN: In this chapter, Eos the Jedi will appear. She doesn't speak Galactic Basic but understands it, like most Twi'leks. However, I'm not expecting you to learn their language, so whatever she says in English/Galactic Basic will be put in parentheses. When she thinks to herself, words that are italicized will be put in parentheses.**

* * *

"There it is, officers." Ash said when the quartet arrived at the mysterious object.

Upon seeing the object, the two officers drew small firearms. "Stay back." One of them ordered to the kids. "Leave this to the police." Jenny and Jenny inched closer and closer to the object, until something flew out of it. It laid on the ground for a moment, then stood up and brushed the dust off.

Jenny #1 reached for a flashlight and shone it on the silhouette. It was a girl, around fifteen or sixteen years old with dark messy hair and light skin. She had something attached to her face on the left side of her eye.

The girl turned to the object and began pounding on it. "Real mature, Irdiageesh!" She yelled. The girl turned around to see large group staring at her, and mumbled something under her breath. Seeing that the two adults carried weapons, the girl put her hands in the air. "Don't shoot!" She said. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Who are you?" Jenny #2 demanded.

"M-my name is Mako." The girl, now known as "Mako" went on, saying, "I-I'm a bounty hunter."

"Bounty Hunter?" Both Jennies and all the kids said in synch.

"Clemont, what's a bounty hunter?" Bonnie asked.

"A bounty hunter is a person who tracks down criminals and captures them for money." Clemont explained.

"That's not the only kind of bounty hunter," Ash said, clenching his fist. "There are some like Hunter J that capture Pokémon and sell them on the Black Market."

Mako had a weird look on her face. "Pokémon? What's a Pokémon?"

"WHAT?" The Jennies and kids said.

"How do you not know what a Pokémon is?" Ash exclaimed.

Mako shrugged her shoulders. "Because I don't know what one is?"

"How can you live on this planet and not know what Pokémon are?" Bonnie cried out.

"W-where are we?" Mako said. "Who are you people?"

"Poor girl." Ash said. "She must have amnesia."

"I highly doubt that, Ash." Clemont said. "She gave us her name and said she was a bounty hunter. If she had amnesia, she wouldn't have known either of those things."

Jenny #1 raised her weapon again and said, "You're coming with us for questioning."

Mako nodded. "I have nothing to hide. But before we go- may I make a request?"

"It depends on what the request _is_." Jenny #2 replied.

"Can I get my friends and take them with me? So they know I'm not dead."

"Of course." Jenny #1 answered. "Um… where are your friends?"

Mako pointed to the mysterious object that had been sitting behind everyone. "They're in there."

"They're um… in the meteor?" Serena asked confusedly.

Mako chuckled lightly. "That's not a _meteor_. That's my boss' ship- an Imperial Class _Fury_ Interceptor."

"Lady, that does _not _look like a boat." Ash said.

"Of course it's not a boat!" Mako snapped. "I don't know if I've ever seen a boat in my life. This, is a _star_ship."

"Starship?! "The kids and both Jennies said in sync.

"You all sure do like to say things in sync with each other." Mako said. "I'm going to take you all onto the ship, but you have to _promise_ me you won't react nervously or treat my friends weird because they look odd. They can be a little sensitive about their appearance."

Everyone (besides Mako of course) promised not to react nervously, and Mako led them onto the ship.

Inside the ship, the group saw two other people- or _things_. One was a female clad in armor with dark skin, yellow hair, two guns on her belt and some kind of machine where her left eye should be. She had the same strange things on her face that Mako did.

The other was not remotely close a human. It had red skin, a dozen horns on its face, and black tattoos. The creature donned robes and a hood covering the top of its head.

"What _are_ these things?" Jenny #2 asked.

"It's nice to meet you too." The red creature sneered.

"Guys, these are my friends." Mako said. "The cyborg is Fiemmea, and the Zabrak is Irdiageesh."

"Wow, a real live cyborg!" Ash said in awe.

"A… Zabrak?" Serena said. "What is a Zabrak?"

"Oh boy." 'Irdiageesh' sighed. "We got ground-bounds."

Before anyone could ask, Mako said, "Ground-bound is slang for civilizations that have yet to develop faster than light space travel, thus being bound to their planet."

"You mean you have starships that can travel faster than the speed of light?" Clemont asked in awe.

"Of course." 'Fiemmea' said. "Without it, I'd be stuck on Hutta, and Mako would be stuck on Nar Shaddaa."

"You can explain all of this at the police station." Jenny #1 said. "All three of you are under arrest for suspicion of criminal activities."

"You can't arrest me!" Irdiageesh roared. "I'm a Sith! You should be bowing before me!"

Mako grabbed Irdiageesh by the waist. "Irdiageesh, they don't know what a Sith is! They're _ground-bounds_!" Mako let go of his waist, and he was still.

"Why are we under arrest?" He demanded.

"Multiple reasons." Jenny #1 answered. "You could be crazy. Why should we believe that you're from outer space? It's _impossible_."

"We're not crazy!" Irdiageesh snapped. "I am Sith!"

"Second," Jenny #2 continued. "You could be smuggling illegal goods or wanted criminals in here. We'll need to do a full search of this vehicle."

"Go ahead." Irdiageesh replied. "You'll find no outlaws, no smuggled relics, no spice."

"And finally," Both Jennies said. "This vehicle has no license registration!"

"It's in the databanks." Irdiageesh said. The creature began walking away.

"Get back here, right now!" Jenny #1 said. "You are under arrest and not permitted to walk away!" The creature continued ignoring the police officer.

"That's it!" Jenny said. She pulled out a weapon and pointed it at Irdiageesh. "PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD NOW!" She demanded.

The Irdiageesh sneered. "And what if I don't?"

"Then I shoot." Jenny answered.

"Don't waste your time or energy." Irdiageesh replied. "I could easily take you out in different ways."

Jenny's finger made contact with the trigger. "You're bluffing. There's no way you could deflect a bullet."

"I guess we'll find out." Irdiageesh said.

Jenny bit her lip, trying to decide what to do. At last, she pulled the trigger.

Irdiageesh had sensed the bullet before it was even fired, and whipped out his lightsaber the second the officer had fired the gun. Before the bullet could hit him, the lord of the Sith had deflected the bullet and sent it back at the officer. She fell to the ground and clutched her knee, presumably because that is where the bullet had hit her.

Knowing the others would soon find out what happened, Irdiageesh jumped out the window and began running away, using his enhanced stamina to let him run farther and faster than a normal person.

Hearing a gunshot go off, Mako, Fiemmea, Jenny #2 and the group of children rushed to where Jenny #1 and the red creature had went. The group saw Jenny #1 laying on the floor grasping her knee.

"H-he wasn't lying-" Jenny #1 cringed. "He had some kind of weapon and… powers I've never seen." She tried to get up, but Jenny #2 grabbed her and laid her down.

"Stop!" She ordered. "You're going to hurt yourself more. Don't worry- I'm going to radio for an ambulance." Jenny #2 picked up Jenny #1 and carried her back to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

About ten minutes later, an ambulance parked in the front of the Pokémon Center, then a group of doctors came in and carried Jenny #1 out on a stretcher.

"Do you know what happened?" One of the doctors asked.

"Jenny and I were investigating a strange object that these kids found," Jenny #2 explained. "Inside, we arrested three people we believed to be insane. One of them resisted arrest, forcing Jenny to shoot that person. The person somehow deflected the bullet, and it wound up in her knee."

The doctor's eyebrows rose. "Are you sure that's what happened? That she wasn't shot, but a bullet was _deflected_?"

"That's what she said." Jenny #2 answered.

"I see…" The doctor said. "Jenny is going to live, but she'll need some time off of the job to heal. Why don't you ask her after we remove the bullet and fix her wounds?"

"Of course." Jenny #2 responded. The doctor then turned and exited the hospital.

"So um, why couldn't you fix her?" Fiemmea asked Nurse Joy. "You're a certified nurse, aren't you?"

Joy smiled. "I'm a Pokémon nurse. I don't know how to fix people."

"There's that word again…" Mako said. "_Pokémon_. What is a Pokémon?"

"Before you get any answers," Officer Jenny said, approaching the group. "You're going answer some questions. All of you. As for you two," She said, looking at Mako and Fiemmea. "You two are still under arrest for those three charges."

"Lady, I'm just here to do a job." Fiemmea said. "I don't know anything about Irdiageesh besides his appearance and the fact that he's a Sith."

"Come to the ship we took here," Mako said. "We can prove that we're not crazy."

Re-entering the _Fury, _Mako led the large group around.

"No criminals, no anything like that." Mako said. "I would've already known if there were any. Come on- I'll prove that we're not crazy. And we _are_ from a different planet."

"And just how do you intend to do that?" Jenny asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"We have a map of the galaxy and all of the hyperspace routes we can travel." Mako answered.

Looking up, Bonnie asked her big brother, "Clemont, what's a _hyperspace_?"

"I have no idea." Clemont answered.

"Hyperspace is a special dimension that we can travel through to move faster than light." Mako explained. "Only ships with a special part called a _hyperdrive_ can enter hyperspace. Luckily, we have a hyperdrive."

"And could you give us a ride into this _hyperspace_?" Jenny asked. "If you could, I'd drop the charges."

"We'd love to lady, but everything's fried besides the lights." Fiemmea answered. "We were shot down by an ion cannon."

Officer Jenny turned to Clemont. "You're a scientist and inventor. Could that happen?"

"Well, it could." Clemont answered. "If technology was advanced enough. But we certainly don't have any ionic weapons here."

"Hah!" Mako said. "Proof that we're sane!"

Officer Jenny shook her head. "This proves nothing. You two could be scientists who just so happen to know these things, so you're adding them into a crazy story!"

"Officer Jenny?" Serena said. "Maybe you could stop being so pennesistic and give them a chance?" The girl looked at the two strangers. "Let them show us this hyperdrive."

"I could determine whether this "hyperdrive" is something we could possibly invent with today's technology." Clemont said, adjusting his glasses.

Officer Jenny sighed. "Oh, all right! Show us the hyperdrive."

Mako and Fiemmea led the group into the engine room, where they claimed housed the 'hyperdrive'. There was a strange object in the room.

"This is the hyperdrive." Fiemmea said. "Real beauty, isn't she?"

"It's amazing!" Clemont said is awe. "Could I examine the metalwork? See how it was put together?"

"Go right ahead," Fiemmea said, gesturing to the machine. As the boy with glasses examined the hyperdrive, Mako looked at Fiemmea.

What are you doing?" She whispered. "This Irdiageesh's ship, we can't just show it off!"

"Irdiageesh ran off, in case you don't remember." Fiemmea whispered back. "It's not like we're trashing the ship or stealing it."

"T-this is impossible!" Clemont said. "It appears as though this part is made out of a titanium-chromium compound!"

"That's because it is." Mako said. "Our civilization is _so_ advanced, we have ways to make compounds with titanium! Can you do that? Can you bond titanium with other elements?" After getting no answers, Mako smirked. "That's what I thought. We're not crazy, case closed."

Officer Jenny opened her mouth to counter-argue, but Fiemmea raised her hand. "Save your breath." She said, then pointed to her left eye. "You see this eye? It's artificial- I'm a cyborg. This eye is special, as I can project holograms from it." After a few seconds, the eye began to glow, and then a figure appeared from a beam of light that came from her eye.

The figure appeared to be some kind of robot. It looked at Officer Jenny and the group of kids, waved, then said, "Greetings. I am Fiemmea's steward bot, programmed to help her with whatever she may need."

"Can you explain this?" Mako said. Before anyone could answer, she raised her hand to dismiss her answers and said, "No, you can't- not unless you conclude we're from outer space!"

Officer Jenny looked at the robot. "Is that true?"

The robot nodded. "Oh yes, it is very true! We have traveled far and wide across the entire galaxy!"

"So, why aren't you with us here?" Ask asked.

"I am currently on Dromund Kaas being repaired." The robot explained. "I was damaged during a skirmish with some pirates."

"What is _Dromund Kaas_?" Serena asked.

"Dromund Kaas is the capital of the Sith Empire." The robot answered. "They are frequent employers of my mistress and her friend, and very good payers. With the money they provide my mistress, she has been able to enhance my performance."

"Thank you." Fiemmea said. "That will be all."

The robot bowed. "I look forward to returning to you, my mistress." The robot disappeared, leaving everyone in awe.

"I guess that clears your charges…" Jenny said. "But I'm still taking you two in for questioning."

Fiemmea and Mako looked at each other, then nodded. "We'll come with you." Fiemmea said. "I don't want anyone to get in trouble with the police.

As they exited the _Fury_, Mako and Fiemmea began to note details of the people they met. The police officer wore a stereotypical blue police outfit and had teal-ish hair.

The boy with glasses wore a blue jumpsuit, carried a backpack and had blonde hair. His little sister also had blonde hair. She wore a brown shirt with a small skirt and carried what looked like a handbag.

The other girl wore some kind of pink hat. She also donned a black top and red miniskirt, with black boots that went all the way to her thighs. She had blonde hair, but it was darker than the boy in the jumpsuit and his sister.

The other boy had brown skin with black hair that stuck out like lightning bolts. He wore a blue and white jacket and had a cap with some kind of circle on it.

"I don't think we ever caught your names." Mako said. "It's only polite we know who we're traveling with."

"I'm Ash from Pallet town," The boy with dark skin said. "And this is my buddy, Pikachu." He held up a small yellow rodent with red cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail.

"What is that thing?!" Mako exclaimed.

"Pikachu." Ash repeated. "It's my Pokémon." The two bounty hunters stared at Ash with confused looks, then he remembered, "Oh right! You've never heard of a Pokémon! In this world, there are many different kinds of Pokémon. They're mysterious creatures with all kinds of abilities. Some kind fly, some can use psychic powers, and so much more. Pikachu is one species."

"Pikachu!" The small Pokémon said.

"Hello, Pikachu." Mako said, slowly rubbing it on its head.

"Pika…." It said.

"Can they only say Pikachu?" Fiemmea asked.

Ash shook his head. "They can only say their names."

"Did humans start give them names based on what they say?" Fiemmea pressed on. "Or is it some other reason?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I'm no Pokémon Researcher, I just train them."

"You train them?" Mako said. "So you teach them how to fight?"

"It's kind of like that." Ash said. "Pokémon are born knowing how to fight, but trainers can partner with them in order to make them stronger and better fighters. A lot of people have their Pokémon fight, and it's fun."

"You make them fight for sport?" Fiemmea asked in an unpleasant tone.

"That's horrible!" Mako said. "How is it not outlawed?"

"Well, we have lots of medicine and doctors to help nurse the Pokémon back to health." Ash explained. "And the battles aren't fights to the death, jut until one Pokémon is knocked unconscious."

"That's still horrible!" Mako repeated.

Um, I hate to interrupt this discussion," The girl with the hat said. "But we still haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Serena."

"I'm Clemont." The boy in the jumpsuit said.

"My name is Bonnie!" Clemont's little sister said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a tiny creature. It was orange with large black ears, red cheeks, a white belly and a black tail, "This Dedenne."

"Nene!" The small creature said.

Fiemmea approached Bonnie and the small creature and bent down to examine it better. "Is this another Pokémon?"

"Yep!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Isn't it so cute?"

Fiemmea smiled. "It is a little cute. Sure is cuter than some of the monsters I've seen in my travels."

"Now that you're all buddies, can we please get going?" The police officer asked, tapping her foot. "You still have questions to answer."

"Sorry about that, Officer." Mako said. "Let's get going." Before anyone could get moving, Fiemmea scanned the area. "All right, Irdiageesh." She said. "You can come out."

As if on cue, the Zabrak appeared out of nowhere. Everyone besides Fiemmea jumped back about a foot.

"How did you vanish?" Serena asked.

"And how did you know he was there, Fiemmea?" Clemont asked.

Irdiageesh answered Serena's question. "I have the ability to use the Force in order to make myself disappear."

"I knew he was there because I could detect him with my robot eye." She said, pointing to her left eye. "I had is specially made to detect Force users. Helps with lots of jobs."

"And what is 'the Force'?" Ash asked.

"We'll answer all your questions at the station." Irdiageesh said. After he finished talking, the officer walked behind him and handcuffed him.

"You've been cleared of your original charged, but you are under arrest for assaulting a police officer." She said.

"Oh, fine." Irdiageesh sighed.

* * *

The group arrived at the local police station, which was rather small, having a small waiting area, a secretary desk, and two offices for the two Jennies that worker there.

"Not a lot happens in Santalune City," Officer Jenny explained. "So we don't have a very big police department. Here, take a seat." She gestured to a few couches that the waiting area had. The group sat on the couches, Jenny pulled up a seat across from them,

"You three," She said, looking at Irdiageesh, Fiemmea and Mako. "The ones from space. I hope you plan to explain yourselves. Who are you? What is the empire you mentioned? Why are you here?"

"We're from a galaxy far, far away." Mako said. "It spans across countless star systems and houses countless planets."

"And this empire, what is it?'

Irdiageesh answered this one. "I'm a citizen of the Empire, so I'll answer the question. The Sith Empire is the most powerful force in the galaxy. As you may have guessed, we have an emperor. He hasn't been seen in a long time, so the Empire is run by a Sith Council."

"Mhm…" Jenny said, taking notes. "And what is a _Sith_?"

"The Sith are a special group of beings that can control the Force." Irdiageesh went on. "The Force is a mysterious energy that no one fully understands. Some people have the special ability to control the Force and can do many things with it, too many to explain here."

"And how does one control the Force?" Jenny asked.

"Not just anybody can control the Force. And this isn't some enlightened mumbo-jumbo, it's a biological circumstance. In everyone's cells, there is a special kind of bacteria called _mido-chlorians_. If you have enough mido-chlorians in your cells, you have the potential to use the Force."

"Are there any other factions or nations in your galaxy?"

"Oh yes, there are lots. There are pirates, criminal organizations, businesses-"

Jenny's face scrunched. "I mean governments."

"Governments?" Irdiageesh stroked his chin."Yes, let me see… Oh yes! That filthy Galactic Republic scum!"

"And what is the problem with that _filthy Galactic Republic Scum_?"

Fiemmea answered, using Imperial propaganda that justified her affiliation with the Sith Empire. "The Galactic Senate is filled with corrupt, money lusting politicians. They don't care about their citizens, just furthering their own wealth. The Empire puts its citizens first, ensuring their safety and well being."

"Their Force users also have a problem with the Sith." Irdiageesh added. "They're called the _Jedi_."

Officer Jenny rapidly scribbled down notes, trying to keep up. "And what do the Jedi have against you?"

"You wouldn't understand if I had a thousand years to explain it to you." Irdiageesh said. "It's too complex for people outside of the Orders to understand."

"And why are you here?"

"Darth Malgus, one of the highest ranking Sith, gave us a mission to capture a Jedi around our age. We shot her down and she crashed on this planet, and she shot us down with an ion cannon. You know the rest."

"Speaking of rest," Jenny said, setting down her notes.

"I know, I know!" Irdiageesh snapped. "Is there any way I can clear the charges?"

"Well, we have been having a problem with-" The lights cut off.

"The electricity?" Mako said.

"No. We haven't…" Officer Jenny stood up and reached for a flashlight. Turning it on, they saw that three cloaked figures had appeared in the station. One was significantly shorter than the other two. Bonnie and Ash both screamed at the sight.

"Get out of here, now!" Jenny yelled.

"Prepare for trouble, you can't tell us what to do!" The first figure said.

"And make it double, we've been here waiting for you!" The second one said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

The two taller figures threw off their cloaks.

The one was a female with long, red hair. She wore a white suit with a capital R in the middle. "Jessie." She said.

The other was a man with short, purple hair. He wore the same outfit as the woman. "And James!" He said.

The smaller figure threw its cloak off, revealing a feline standing on two legs with a large jewel on its head. "Meowth, now that's a name!" It said.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light." 'Jessie' said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" 'James' added.

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Bonnie and Clemont said in sync.

Serena blinked. "Who is Team Rocket?"

Ash answered, "They're a group of villains who steal Pokémon to try and take over the world! They've been following me since I first started my journey in order to steal Pikachu!"

"You three are under arrest for Pokémon thievery and association with a criminal organization!" Officer Jenny said.

Jessie stuck her tongue out and said, "You can't tell us what to do!" She then noticed Irdiageesh, Mako and Fiemmea. "What's up with the freaks?"

Irdiageesh glared at her. "Who are you calling a freak?"

"I'm calling you a freak." Jessie answered. "Because you are."

"Lady, you don't want to mess with me. I could kill you with my mind if I wanted to."

Jessie cackled. "No one could possibly hurt m-" She clutched her throat, it felt like it was being crushed. Irdiageesh was sticking his hand out, like he was gripping the air.

"Let go of her now, you freak!" James said. Irdiageesh released his grip on Jessie, allowing her to breathe again.

"Still want to fight me?" Irdiageesh taunted. "Or has the power of the Force scared you?"

"I'm not scared of you!" Meowth yelled. He unsheathed his sharp claws and leapt at Irdiageesh. The Sith stuck his hand out again, leaving Meowth hovering in the air.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"You're experiencing the power of the Force." Irdiageesh hissed. "I'll let go of you once you promise to get out of here."

"Okay, okay! We promise to leave!" Meowth whimpered. Irdiageesh smirked and dropped him. He then began charging a large Force blast that would send them flying. When it was ready, he threw the energy at the crooks. The trio flew out of the door, into the sky, yelling, "We're blasting off again!"

Irdiageesh swiped his hands, signaling that he finished the job. "Now, about those charges…"

* * *

(Oh, my head. What happened to me? Last I remember was firing my ion cannon at that ship. Everything after that is a blur.) The young Twi'lek Jedi, named Eos, stood up and rubbed her forehead. She scanned around for her ship, only to find it completely destroyed, having crashed and blown up.

(No! What am I going to do?) Eos asked herself. (I guess I'll just have to try and find someone to help me.) Eos picked a direction and started walking, not knowing where she was, where she was going, or what she was going to do.

Moments later, a large shadow appeared, along with screaming. Eos looked up to see three figures hurtling towards her. She raised her hands to hold onto them with the Force, and gently set them down. Two of the figures were adult humans- a male with purple hair and a female with red hair. They both wore white suits with a Galactic Basic "R" in red on the front.

The other figure was much smaller. It appeared to be some kind of feline that stood on two legs and had a large jewel on its forehead.

(Hello?) Eos called to them. (Can you hear me?)

The trio stirred, then slowly sat up. Their eyes made contact with the Jedi, and the three scurried backwards, away from Eos.

"What is that thing?" The feline asked.

"Is it a Pokémon?" The female asked.

"Here, let me check…" The man said. He pulled out some kind of device that scanned Eos. A hologram of some sort appeared above the device, and the man read it.

"If it is a Pokémon, it's a brand new species." The man said. "There's absolutely no data on it."

The woman sneered and pulled out some kind of sphere. "I think I'll catch it." She said. She tossed the sphere at Eos, yelling "Go, Poke Ball!" Fearing what the strange sphere would do to her, Eos reached for one of her two lightsabers and quickly sliced the object in half.

(What was that thing?) Eos demanded. The two humans blinked confusedly.

"I can't understand it." The man said.

"It didn't say its name," The female added. "I thought Pokémon can only say their names."

"The creature demanded to know what the thing Jessie threw was." The feline said.

'Jessie' and the man looked at the feline. "You can understand it, Meowth?"

"Depends." 'Meowth' said. He looked at Eos. "Is that what you asked?" Eos nodded.

"So, what _are_ you?" The Jessie asked.

(You must be ground-bounds. Ground-bounds are civilizations who don't have advanced enough technology to venture too far from their planet.) Eos said. Meowth translated accordingly.

"So… you're from outer space?" The man asked. Eos nodded again.

"What are you?" Jessie asked.

(I am a Twi'lek, of the planet Ryloth.) Eos answered. (AN: I'm not going to say every time that Meowth translates, because that's just wasting everyone's time. But know that Meowth is translating and none of the humans from Pokémon can understand Eos.)

"And what was that thing you used to destroy the PokéBall?" The man asked.

(What is a PokéBall?)

"A PokéBall is a device used to capture Pokémon." Jessie explained. "Pokémon are creatures found all over this planet with many different powers."

(Can any of them use the Force. Oh wait- you're ground-bounds. You've never heard of the Force.)

"Care to explain what this _Force_ is?" Meowth asked.

(Of course. But first, why don't we give names?)

"I'm Jessie." Jessie said.

"My name is James." The man said.

"The name's Meowth!" Meowth said.

(And I am Eos. I am a Jedi.)

"A Jedi?" Jessie, James and Meowth asked in sync.

(I'll explain everything.) Eos said.


	3. The Battle of the Warehouse

"All right, what do I need to do to get rid of these charges?" Irdiageesh grumbled.

Officer Jenny adjusted her hat. "There have been reports of suspicious characters moving things in and out of several abandoned warehouses nearby, but I can't go investigate since I'm the only officer in the area. If you can figure out who is in there and why, I'll drop all the charges and inform every police officer and everyone affiliated with the Pokemon League that you three are friends."

"What do I do if these people are hostile?" Irdiageesh said. He clenched a fist and said, "Do I kill them?"

"What? No!" Jenny snapped. "I don't know how things work in the Empire but here, killing is _the_ absolute last resort!" She reached into her belt and handed Irdiageesh a sphere. The top half was red, the bottom half white. There was a white circle in the center and a black line running horizontally across the middle of the sphere.

"Take this. You'll need it to protect yourself." Jenny said.

"Ummmm…. Thank you…" Irdiageesh said, taking the sphere. The Sith Lord stood up and said, "We'll be back once we investigate these characters."

"You're not going to wait until tomorrow?" Serena asked. "It's awfully late and dark."

"We can slip in and out easier under the cover of darkness." Irdiageesh answered. "Besides, I like the darkness. I feel at home in its cold embrace." Leaving everyone confused, the three extraterrestrials left the station to investigate the warehouses.

About twenty minutes later, the trio arrived at the sector with the abandoned warehouses. They were placed neatly, with about ten feet in between each one. Several street lamps glowed faintly, giving the group enough light to see.

Irdiageesh and Fiemmea however, did not need the light to see people nearby. Irdiageesh sensed the human's faint Force energies, and Fiemmea used the thermal sensor with her left eye.

"There are at least a dozen people here." Irdiageesh said.

"Right about that." Fiemmea added.

"So, what's the plan?" Mako asked.

The young Sith Lord thought for a moment then said, "I'm going to sneak in and see what they're up to. I'll then try to get them to tell me what's going on, then chase them away."

"How are you going to do that?" Mako asked. "You can't kill them or else we could be in serious trouble."

"Blast it!" Irdiageesh hissed. "I was hoping you forgot." Irdiageesh looked at the small sphere Officer Jenny gave him. "Maybe this is some kind of container with a giant wardroid? Or a homing beacon for a missile strike?"

"Irdiageesh!" Mako snapped.

"Sorry." The Sith used his Force powers to turn himself completely invisible and snuck into the warehouse closest to him. As he snuck off, Mako and Fiemmea tried to figure out what they were going to do.

"Do you have some kind of stealth technology?" Fiemmea asked.

"Why would I have stealth technology?" Mako asked. "I just follow you- you _are_ the boss."

"You're also the brains." Fiemmea said.

Mako blushed a little at the compliment. "I happen to have a prototype cloaking device. I've never tested it before, so I don't know how many bugs it has." She looked around for anyone approaching.

"I guess this is a good time to test it out. Just grab onto my wrist and it'll cloak both of us when I activate it. Well, it _should_."

The cyborg grabbed onto Mako's wrist as Mako pushed a few buttons. Moments later, the generator scanned the two bounty hunters, attempting to render them invisible.

"Did it work?' Mako asked.

"I guess it did." Fiemmea said. "I can't see you. How'd it go for me?"

Mako looked at her boss and shuddered slightly. Fiemmea was completely invisible except for one thing- _her head_.

"Well, you are now a floating cyborg head," Mako answered. "But other than that, it worked great!"

"How am I suppose to sneak around when I'm a floating head?" Fiemmea snapped.

"Maybe we could wait a bit for Irdiageesh to gather some intel, then we could scare them away. If I saw a floating head with a robot eye coming towards me, I'd pee in my pants for sure." Mako answered.

"Noted." Fiemmea said.

"Y-you're not going to scare me into peeing myself, are you?" Mako asked.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Fiemmea smirked. "You'll just have to find out."

Irdiageesh had some close encounters with several people in the warehouse. If it wasn't for his incredible jumping skills, they would've bumped into him and cause trouble. One thing Irdiageesh noticed about these people is that they were all wearing the same outfit- a black uniform and cap of some sort. On the front of the uniform was a Galactic Basic capital R in red. Irdiageesh remembered the trio "Team Rocket" from early wearing extremely similar outfits, but they were white and had no caps. Most of the boxes they were moving contained various machine parts. None of the workers spoke, so Irdiageesh had no leads as to who they were, what they were moving or where the parts were going.

Irdiageesh returned to where he left the two girls, but only saw Fiemmea's floating head. While slightly creeped out at the sight, it didn't faze the young Sith.

"What happened to you?" Irdiageesh asked. "And where's Mako?"

"I'm in front of you, sir!" A voice said.

Fiemmea sighed. "She tried to cloak us with a prototype stealth generator that she HAD NEVER TESTED BEFORE! This was the result." She made an invisible gesture to herself and Mako.

"Did you find anything? Mako asked.

"They were shipping boxes out of the warehouse with various mechanical parts." Irdiageesh answered. "The Force only knows what they're for. No one in there spoke a word. I also noticed they're wearing the same outfits as the "Team Rocket" we saw earlier, but their outfits were black, and they wore caps."

"That's probably all the information we're going to obtain." Fiemmea said. "Now to scare them away."

"I have an idea that just might work." Mako said. The three teenagers huddled together as Mako explained the plan.

"I think that's all the parts." One Team Rocket Grunt said.

"In this warehouse, yes." Another said. "We've still got a few more warehouses filled with parts."

The first grunt scrunched his face. "Why did we get stuck with this lousy job? We should be out there, poaching Pokémon and wrecking havoc!"

"And we will!" The second one hissed. "But the boss said this was extremely important. He said these parts are for some kind of weapon."

"He could have at least let the other stay longer. Me and you alone will never get this done!" 

"It's our punishment, idiot!" The second grunt snapped. "We disobeyed orders, now we have to work together alone in a spooky warehouse."

Both grunts heard a box fall over. They crept over to investigate, and saw a teenage girl.

"You're trespassing!" The first grunt yelled. "Get out of here NOW!"

"Please, listen to me!" The girl said. "There's something here… something not of this world! It- it's here to kill us! It-" The girl was cut off, grasping her throat. "Run." She said faintly, then fell to the ground.

"This is a joke, right?" The first grunt asked.

"I dunno…" The second grunt said. "I've heard rumors about a worker over a century ago who fell from a scaffolding and broke her neck. They say her spirit still haunts this area."

"Bull crap!" The first grunt said. "There's no such thing as ghosts or spirits!" After he said that, they heard more noises, a few boxes falling over.

"What in blazes is happening?" The first grunt demanded.

"It's the ghost!" The second one said. "She's here to kill us just like she killed that kid!" As if on cue, a floating head appeared from behind the boxes, causing both grunts to scream.

"GET OUT!" She demanded. More boxes and crates full of parts flew around, almost hitting the two grunts. The head moved closer and closer to the two grunts, who became even more nervous.

"Who are you?" The first grunt asked. "What do you want?"

"I AM THE GHOST OF THE WORKER WHO DIED HERE!" The head answered. "AND I AM HERE TO DESTROY YOU!"

The two grunts screamed and clanged to each other. "Please don't hurt us!" The second one begged, getting on her knees.

"GET OUT!" The head repeated. "LEAVE THIS PLACE AND NEVER RETURN!"

"D-don't have to tell me twice!" The second grunt exclaimed. She turned and started running.

"LEAVE! NOW!" The head roared. The first grunt swallowed his pride and ran with his tail between his legs.

The two grunts were the last ones left, so Irdiageesh and Fiemmea uncloaked, and Mako stood up.

"I think that will prevent them from coming back." Mako said, brushing the dust off her clothes.

"We did our part." Fiemmea said. "Now let's head back."

"We cleared out the warehouse'." Irdiageesh announced upon entering the Police Station,

"Who were they?" Jenny asked. "What were they doing?"

Mako answered, "They wore uniforms like Team Rocket's but they were black instead of white and they had caps." 

"And they were shipping some kind of mechanical parts." Fiemmea added.

"I see…" Jenny said. "We'll carry out the investigation from here. In the meantime, I'll contact the Pokémon League to inform them about you three."

"And the charges?" Irdiageesh said hopefully.

"Dropped." Jenny responded. "Gone. Ka-blammo. Poof!"

"I get it." The Sith said, quickly switching to a frown.

"How did you manage to scare them off?" Ash asked.

"Using a stealth generator and the power of the Force, we created our own poltergeist." Mako answered.

Bonnie looked at her big brother. "Clemont, what's a -"

"A poltergeist is supposedly when a restless spirit causes trouble." He said. "It can be as gentle as hair pulling or as violent as launching stuff around. Of course, I don't believe that because I don't believe in ghosts."

The small girl looked at Irdiageesh. "Can you teach me to use the Force? I want to scare people too!" 

"I can't teach you." Irdiageesh answered. "You don't have enough mido-chlorians, so it's impossible."

Bonnie's head drooped. "Oh."

"Can any of us use the Force?" Clemont asked. "I think it would be rather convenient when I'm inventing."

"I haven't determined if any of you three are Force-sensitive yet." Irdiageesh said. "It was easy for me to tell with her despite knowing her for such a short time because she's much younger."

Bonnie's mouth opened wide, letting out a loud yawn.

"Okay Bonnie. Time for bed." Clemont said, picking up his drowsy sister.

"But I… wanna learn... how to… use the… Force…" Bonnie whined.

Officer Jenny smiled. Turning to Irdiageesh, she took the device he received early. She examined it for a few moments then handed it back, saying, "You can keep that. Consider it a gift from our world to the Empire."

"Thank you…" Irdiageesh said, putting it back in his robe's pocket.

"Why don't you three come with us to the Pokémon Center?" Serena asked. "It's extremely late and you three look like you're exhausted." 

Mako smiled. "We have been traveling through hyperspace for a while. Thank you for your hospitality."

Hearing what Mako said, Ash chuckled a little. "Hospitality… Pokémon Center, a hospital for Pokémon?" He looked at everyone else, who had unamused looks on their faces. "Never mind." He said, drooping his head in defeat. Everyone else sweatdropped.

The next morning, the group of kids received a visit from both Officer Jennies. The one that Irdiageesh injured was in a wheelchair.

"Sorry about reflecting that bullet and wounding you." Irdiageesh apologized. "I had no idea what was happening."

"Well, you are extraterrestrials whose Empire has violence as the first choice." The non-wounded Jenny said. "I told her what I learned and informed all other officers and all Pokémon League officials. In fact, there should be one coming later tonight to visit you three. Why don't you check out the town in the meantime?"

"I'm going to the Santalune Gym in order to get my rematch with Viola!" Ash exclaimed.

"You don't look like you work out." Fiemmea stated. "How do you manage to work out at a gym but not look like you do?"

Ash laughed. "That's not what a Pokémon Gym is for." He said. "At Pokémon Gyms, you challenge a strong trainer called a "Gym Leader" to a battle. If you win, you get a gym badge."

This perked Irdiageesh's interest. "The badges… are they relics? Do contain ancient powers?"

"No, but they symbols of accomplishment, showing how strong you are."

Irdiageesh clenched his fist. "A symbol of strength… I need gym badges!"

"You also need eight gym badges to enter the Pokémon League Tournament." Clemont said. "It's a yearly event where some of the strongest trainers in the region get together and battle to see who is strongest."

"And a tournament where you get to fight other extremely powerful people… this is a Sith's dream! You must take me to this gym!"

Ash smiled. "I love your enthusiasm, Irdiageesh! But I get first dibs, since I've been training."

"Suit yourself, Ash." The young Sith said. "I need to meditate on the Force before battle."

**Several hours later**

"I did it! I got my badge!" Ash yelled. The young trainer began racing around the gym while holding his new badge up high. Ash ran into the small room where Irdiageesh was meditating in order to tell the alien about his accomplishment.

Irdiageesh felt calm while meditating. A lot of his fellow acolytes at the academy on Korriban found it unusual how much he enjoyed meditating, since meditation is supposed to calm you, while Sith are supposed to use rage to fuel their power. As the meditating session progressed, several objects in the room began to float.

"Hey, Irdiageesh!" A voice said. The Zabrak was startled by the sudden interruption, and the levitating objects fell, one on his foot.

"OWWWWWW!" Irdiageesh roared. Looking at the intruder, he saw it was Ash.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"I just got my first Kalos gym badge!" Ash exclaimed. Irdiageesh was amazed at how much the badge meant to Ash- it must have been a strong symbol of power.

"Show me where this head of power is." Irdiageesh said. "I wish to challenge her to a duel!"

Ash laughed. "They're called battles, not duels! But I guess you can call them duels if you want to; it's really the same thing.

**AN: In the next chapter, Irdiageesh will challenge the Gym Leader!**

**I hope anyone who read this chapter enjoyed it. I plan on sticking with this story until it's done, unlike some other stories I've written…**

***Waves hands, attempting to Force Persuade* You want to review this story. You also want to favorite and follow it, and tell me how awesome a job I did.**


	4. The First Gym 'Battle'

**AN: This is it! Irdiageesh faces his first gym leader! *Crosses fingers, hoping I do a good job***

* * *

Irdiageesh followed Ash to where the Gym Leader was waiting. It was an expansive room with a glass ceiling, many plants and even a small river. At the other side of the room stood a woman with blonde hair and a primitive camera in her hands.

"You're my challenger?" She hollered.

"I am." Irdiageesh responded.

"Care to take off your hood and show your face?"

Irdiageesh sneered, pulled off his hood and whipped out his lightsaber. "Gym leader!" He exclaimed. "Get ready for an epic duel! I will defeat you in combat and obtain a symbol of great power from you!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" The woman said.

Irdiageesh let out a battle cry and leapt toward the woman. The woman let out her own cry, one of absolute terror and ran around the gym, trying to escape Irdiageesh's wrath.

"Don't just stand there, help me!" Viola barked at the children who idly watched.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Irdiageesh!" Ash ordered.

"Pi-pikaCHUUUUU!" The tiny mouse yelled, launching its most ferocious attack at the Sith. The attack successfully hit, causing Irdiageesh to collapse. Everyone ran over to the alien to see if he was alright.

"You okay, boss?" Fiemmea asked, pulling Irdiageesh to his feet.

"I was fine," Irdiageesh hissed. "Until that blasted creature shot me with lightning!"

"You were trying to hurt her!" Serena said.

"That's what you do in battle- hurt your enemies!"

"But you don't have to _kill_ them!" Mako defended.

"I wasn't going to kill her. I had the situation under control."

Mako looked at the gym leader. "I'm so sorry!" she said. "This may sound hard to believe, but we're from outer space, and Irdiageesh here is part of a group of warriors whose first instinct is to fight and kill and-"

The gym leader raised her hand. "I know all about you three extraterrestrials. Well, everything that Officer Jenny knows and was able to tell me." She walked over to Irdiageesh and pulled out a small device, just like the one he had received from Jenny.

"We battle with these." She said. "Throw it, and I'll tell you what to do after that." She quickly ran to the other side of the gym, where she had been before. "My name is Viola by the way!"

"Viola!" Irdaigeesh said. "I will defeat you in an honorable, non-lethal battle and obtain a symbol of great power from you!"

"Bring it on!" Viola said. She whipped out the round device and threw it towards Irdiageesh. "Go, Surskit!" She yelled.

Irdiageesh braced himself for the impact of the device, wondering what it would do, Would it explode? Was it a homing beacon for dangerous fauna? His questions were answered when the device disappeared in a beam of white light. The white light materialized into a small, blue creature that had two eyes, four legs and a yellow spike on its head.

"Surskit!" It yelled.

"So, you battle with Pokemon too?" Irdiageesh said. "I thought it was something children did for sport."

"Oh, no." Viola said. "There's an entire league, and countless businesses dedicated to the art of battling. Now, show me Surskit's opponent!"

Irdiageesh fiddled through his robe, looking for the device he had received from Jenny last night. When he found it, he threw it in a similar manner to how Viola had done. The ball vanished just like before, but instead of "Surskit", a different Pokemon appeared. It was a small feline with black fur, a small tail, and an orange mohawk on its head.

"Litleo!" It said, almost like a mewl.

"Litleo!" Irdiageesh said. "Attack!"

The tiny feline sprang into action, rushing at Surskit.

"Surskit, dodge and use Bubblebeam!" Viola ordered.

"Skit!" It said, easily dodging Litleo's attack. While it was in the air, it fired a barrage of bubbles at Litleo.

"LEO!" Litelo cried out in pain.

"Litleo! Attack again!" Irdiageesh ordered.

Obeying Irdiageesh's orders, Litleo once again leapt into action.

"Dodge again and use Bubblebeam!" Viola ordered.

Surksit jumped into the air again and fired another barrage of bubbles. Litleo was struck by the attack, then fell to the floor, large black swirls where its eyes should have been.

"Litleo, get up!" Irdiageesh snapped. When Litleo stayed exactly like it was, Irdiageesh yelled, "Litleo!"

"Is unable to battle." A person that Irdiageesh had not even noticed said. "Choose your next Pokemon."

"Um… I have no more Pokemon." Irdiageesh said. "At first, I didn't even realize that this was a Pokemon battle."

The person raised a flag. "Viola is the winner!"

Viola pulled out her spherical device. "Great job, Surskit." She said as a red beam of light pulled Surskit into the device. The gym leader then began walking over to Irdiageesh.

"Here," She said, taking the device that held Litleo. She pushed a button on the bottom that created the same beam of light that brought Surskit into its ball, and Litleo entered the sphere. Viola handed the device back to Irdiageesh and began walking away. "Follow me." She said. Viola lead them back to the Pokemon Center and handed her device to Nurse Joy.

* * *

"So… you're a Jedi…" James said,

"And you can control an energy field known as 'The Force'?" Jessie continued.

Eos nodded.

"Are any of us Force sensitive?" James asked.

The alien stared at the three ground-bounds. (I do not think so.)

"That's too bad." Jessie said. "Imagine how easy it would be to take Pikachu if we could control such power!"

(What is a Pikachu?)

"Pikachu's a Pokemon, just like me." Meowth explained. "Well, not just like me, but I'm a Pokemon, and so is Pikachu."

(And why do you follow these humans?)

"I follow them because we're like a family. We help each other out."

(So noble of you.) Eos smiled. (Why do you need this Pikachu?)

Jessie answered, "We're Team Rocket, the most powerful group in the world!"

Eos raised an eyebrow. (Team Rocket? Do you have any rockets, something that could enter space?)

James looked at his partners. "I think the boss said something about a rocket he was constructing. Why do you need a rocket?"

(I'm from another planet, remember? I need a way to get home.")

James thought for a moment. "Maybe if you help us get Pikachu for our boss, he would let you ride in the rocket."

(You never answered my question. Tell me why you need this Pikachu.)

Meowth said, "This Pikachu is very special, very powerful. If we could take it from the twerp, we could easily take over the world!"

(You're crooks!) Eos realized.

"And you don't have a spaceship to get you home." Jessie taunted. "Help us out, and we will persuade the boss to let you on that rocket."

Eos thought about the offer. (_Do I really want to be associated with criminals? I might have to. Revan had to cooperate with two swoop gangs to rescue Bastila, deceive the Exchange to get the Ebon Hawk, and join the Sith Academy to find a Star Map. I might have to work with these crooks to get back to the Republic.)_ The young Jedi looked at the trio and said (We have a deal. But I must warn you- double-cross me and I will not hesitate to defeat you.)

* * *

"Give your Pokeball to Nurse Joy, and she'll fix Litleo in almost no time." Viola instructed. Irdiageesh did as he was instructed and moments later, the device was back in his hands.

"Amazing." he said, staring at the device. "This is a billion times faster than being in a full tank of kolto."

"Litleo's injuries didn't look anywhere close to life-threatening." Mako pointed out. "That must be why."

"Kolto is one of the most powerful healing substances in the known galaxy." Irdiageesh explained. "It can only be found naturally on an ocean planet called Manaan. But this is simply amazing. I'm shocked you haven't developed faster than light travel yet."

"I didn't think it was possible outside of the realm of Science Fiction." Clemont said. "But apparently I was wrong! I must start learning, experimenting and engineering so I can construct my own device that could take us to the stars!"

Irdiageesh took the small sphere out of his belt and stared at it in his hand. "What did I do wrong?" He questioned. "I am a Dark Lord of the Sith! I shouldn't be weak!"

"You're not weak." Ash assured him. "Litleo can't be very old to have so little battle experience. And you didn't even know Pokemon existed until late last night. You're both just new to this and with our help, we can help you two become very strong!"

Irdiageesh's eyes widened with hope. "And get symbols of power?"

Ash laughed. "And get symbols of power."

* * *

**AN: That's it for this chapter I guess. I'm not sure where exactly I want to take this story, so I'm writing it tiny bit by tiny bit.**

**Anywho, read, review, you know the drill.**


	5. Pokemon Battles 101

**AN: Sorry for my extremely long disappearance! Lots of stuff going on lately... anyways, I'm uploading this chapter, but stopping this story. I'm redoing it with all original characters as the protagonists, as I feel like I'm not doing the anime characters as well as I could.**

"I think your best bet for some practice," Viola said. "is to go to the Pokemon Trainer School here in Santalune. There'll be people there that can help you understand Pokemon better."

"Actually, I think I'd rather learn from Ash." Irdiageesh said. "He sounds like he has plenty of experience with this sort of thing. And he beat you."

Ash rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow, someone wants me to act as their Pokemon training teacher! Just call me 'Overseer Ash'!"

At the word 'Overseer', Irdiageesh's eyes filled with rage and the Lord of the Sith began to choke Ash using the Force. The young trainer grabbed his throat, unable to breathe. Irdiageesh quickly let him go and hissed, "Don't EVER call yourself an Overseer again! Do you hear me?!"

"What is your problem Irdiageesh?!" Mako snapped.

"What problem?"

"You just choked Ash for no reason!" Viola answered.

"He called himself an Overseer."

"You can't just choke people if they say a word you don't like." Clemont pointed out.

"Actually, I can." Irdiageesh continued to defend himself. "I AM Sith."

Mako put her hands in her face. "When will you learn you can't do whatever you want you want just because you're a Sith Lord, especially _here_, where they've never even heard of Sith?"

"Maybe you could learn a thing or two about how normal society works." Ash added.

Irdiageesh looked puzzled. "What do you mean? That's how things work in the Empire- the Sith are in complete control."

"Well, we're not in the Empire." Mako said. "If you don't want to become public enemy number one, you'll have to lay off the killing. And the violence in general. And that high and mighty attitude."

Irdiageesh crossed his arms. "And if I don't?"

"Like I just said, you'd quickly become public enemy number one."

Irdiageesh bit his lip and looked around at the humans around him. "Fine. I will learn so I do NOT become public enemy number one."

"I'll start teaching you about Pokemon after dinner. I'm starving!" Ash said. The group began to head towards the dining hall of the Pokemon Center. As Mako passed Irdiageesh she whispered, "Try to do what he says. I'd rather not be hunted across the globe. Again." She then sped up as if to avoid Irdiageesh. As Irdiageesh caught up to Fiemmea he whispered, "I am so invading this planet after I capture that Jedi."

"After _we_ catch the Jedi." Fiemmea corrected him. "I'm risking my neck on this planet of freaks, I'm getting a large cut of the profit."

"By _freaks_, you're referring to the humans, aren't you?"

Fiemmea grinned. "Of course I am."

* * *

Dinner was the most uneventful thing anyone in the group had experienced since the arrival of the Imperials. Viola had returned to her gym, leaving Ash to teach Irdiageesh alone. Hopefully Irdiageesh had calmed down enough so Ash wouldn't experience more of his power.

Ash lead the red alien outside the Pokemon Center to the small battle arena where Ash had practiced his technique for his battle against Viola. Knowing that Irdiageesh had absolutely no battle experience, Ash decided to use Fletchling instead.

"Fletchling, I choose you!" Ash said, tossing out the Pokeball containing his Fletchling. A beam of light emerged from the ball, then was replaced by Ash's Pokemon.

"Now, call out your Litleo." Ash instructed. Irdiageesh followed Ash's instruction, taking out the small device that contained his Pokemon. He threw it out as he observed both Ash and Viola do, and the Litleo contained inside physically appeared.

"Litleo!" It said.

"Litleo, attack that Fletchling!" Irdiageesh ordered.

"Lit!" It answered, leaping into battle. The cub swung its paws at its foe, who effortlessly avoided every offensive move Litleo made.

"Alright, stop." Ash said. "Now the lesson begins." Irdiageesh told Litleo to return to his side, and the Pokemon did what it was told.

"You can't just tell a Pokemon to attack," Ash explained. "It needs to know what to do and how to do it."

Irdiageesh crossed his arms. "I never have to hold the hands of Imperial soldiers. If I give them a mission, they find out a way to complete the mission with what they're given."

"Maybe so, but those are soldiers. They're very experienced fighters who have years of practice to aid in their mission. Litleo doesn't have years of practice. It needs you to train it, to make it stronger while strengthening the bond between it and you."

"And what's the point of a bond?"

"If the bond between you two grows, Litleo will want to become stronger and stronger with you. Battling is all about trust between the Pokemon and its trainer. The stronger the bond, the more the Pokemon will be capable."

"So what would I have to do to strengthen this bond?"

"Show Litleo that you want to be its friend and help it grow stronger. If the bond you forge is one of friendship and not fear, the Pokemon will trust you more."

"I don't know about this." Irdiageesh said uncertainly. "The Sith rule the Empire by demonstrating their own power over others, and use that power to inspire fear and thus, loyalty out of their subjects."

"Have you forgotten already- we're not in the Empire." Ash pointed out. "If you try to control your Pokemon using fear and not trust, then they're far less likely to help you. I've seen what happens to people who forge a bond with Pokemon using fear and never goes well for the person."

"Fine." Irdiageesh sighed. He looked down at the tiny Pokemon he received from Officer Jenny. Litleo looked back up at the Sith, then Irdiageesh bent down to make himself seem smaller to Litleo.

"Hello, Litleo." He said. "I'm here to help you become stronger. Do you want to become stronger?" Litleo's eyes widened with excitement. "Lit, lit!" It exclaimed.

"Wonderful." Irdiageesh said. "If you follow my instructions, we will train together, and you can become stronger!" Litleo began bouncing around, clearly excited at the promise of getting stronger.

"Now that you've got Litleo's attention and have shown your desire to train it, we need to battle. That's the primary way Pokemon get stronger, by fighting each other." Ash pulled out a small device from his pocket and began punching in icons from a language Irdiageesh didn't recognize. After a few moments, a picture of Litleo appeared on the screen.

"What is that thing?" Irdiageesh asked.

"This is a Pokedex." Ash answered. "It contains data on every Pokemon known to exist. Some Pokemon have lots of data, but some have almost no information at all." Pointing to the screen, Ash continued with his explanation. "This is the information researchers have gathered on Litleo, including the attacks they can learn. They can also show what attacks a certain Pokemon currently knows." He held the Pokedex in front of Litleo and after a few moments, new data appeared. "It says here that Litleo currently knows only two moves: Scratch and Growl."

"And what do those moves do?"

"They're pretty straight forward. Scratch hurts the opponent, using claws to scratch them. Growl is used to growl at the opponent, lowering their attack."

"What do you mean, 'attack'?"

"Each Pokemon has different stats, which helps determines how well they can do battles. Attack measures the Pokemon's strength with physical attacks, while defense determines how resistant to physical attacks they are. Special attack and defense are the same, but with attacks where the Pokemon does not physically attack its opponent."

"And what decides if an attack is physical or not?"

"Attacks like scratches, bites, punches and kicks are physical. If the Pokemon were to hurl energy or something else at its opponent, that would be a special attack."

Irdiageesh nodded. "I think I get it."

"You don't have to simply order moves either," Ash went on. "If you can think of something the Pokemon could accomplish using the move, like using moves to avoid attacks or change the battlefield in your favor. But we'll cover that later. For now, let's see what you've learned." Ash returned to the other side of the field.

"The challenger has the first move." Ash said. "Go on."

"Litleo, use Scratch." Irdiageesh ordered. The small cub sprang into battle, confident in its trainer's ability to guide it. Litleo pulled out a tiny claw and clawed Fletchling with it. Fletchling seemed phased by the attack, but brushed it off.

"Now that Litleo has gone, it's our turn." Ash said. "Fletchling, use Growl on Litleo!" Fletchling opened its mouth and let out an unusual noise, lowering Litleo's attack slightly.

"Litleo, use Scratch on Fletchling again!" Litleo did as it did before, bringing out its claw.

"Fletchling, dodge then use peck!" Ash ordered. Fletchling launched itself into the air, avoiding Litleo's attack, then jabbed Litleo with its beak.

"Hey!" Irdiageesh snapped. "Litleo wasn't done!"

"Litleo's order was given, so I'm allowed to give Fletchling's order." Ash said. "If we took turns like you imagined, Pokemon battles wouldn't be nearly as fast paced or exciting than they actually are."

Irdiageesh gritted his teeth. "Growl, Litleo! Growl with me!" Litleo unleashed its own growl. It wasn't strong or intimidating, but it still weakened Fletchling.

"Fletchling, use Peck again!" The small bird dove towards Litleo, its beak glowing.

"Litleo, grab Fletchling and use Scratch!" Litleo prepared itself for the impending attack and when the time was right, grabbed Fletchling out of the air and began to scratch Fletchling.

"Try and break away!" Ash said. Fletchling flailed and struggled, trying to break away, but Litleo held onto the bird, keeping it from escaping.

"Finish it off!" Irdiageesh said. "Use Scratch!" Litleo raked its claws into Fletchling one last time, defeating its opponent.

"HAHAHA!" Irdiageesh cackled. "We did it- we destroyed our enemy!"

"You did good, Fletchling." Ash said, pulling out Fletchling's Pokeball. A red beam of light came out of the ball, pulled Fletchling into the beam, then disappeared back inside the ball. "Take a good rest."

"Wait, a rest?" Irdiagessh said as he approached Ash. "What does that mean?"

"Surely even aliens know the concept of resting." Ash said. "You know, where you stop doing things and take a break to regain your strength?"

"I know what resting means." The Sith Lord hissed.

"So why did you ask what it meant?"

"Litleo destroyed Fletchling, how can it rest?"

"Wait, you actually thought the losing Pokemon would _die_?"

"Well, yes. Last time I checked, the three major defeats are fleeing, which you did not do, surrender, which you also did not do, and _death_. Litleo battled Fletchling and Fletchling did not flee or surrender, therefore Litleo killed Fletchling."

"Litleo did not kill Fletchling!" Ash defended. "When a Pokemon is defeated, it is knocked unconscious and stays that way for a while. Pokemon can naturally regain consciousness over time, or a trainer can bring them to a Pokemon Center. But battles are very rarely fatal."

Irdiageesh groaned. "Do you do ANYTHING on this backwater planet that involves killing?"

"N-no." Ash said uncomfortably. "You know, you are very obsessed with killing."

"Being a Sith Lord does that to you. You go on dangerous missions, kill those who wish to kill you, and must always watch your back for someone who might destroy you and steal your power."

Ash didn't say anything to Irdiageesh, he just turned around started to go inside the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"That red twerp's Pokemon packs a punch for such a little cub." Jessie said. The Team Rocket Trio, after learning a small amount about Eos, the Jedi, the Old Republic and the Force, decided to observe Ash and his friends from a distance, thinking of a brand new plan that the group of kids had no way to counter: Eos and her Jedi powers.

"Indeed it does." James agreed.

"We should try grabbin' the kitty along with Pikachu." Meowth added. "If it can beat the head twerp's Pokemon no trouble, imagine how pleased the boss would be if we gave it to him."

(Did you say 'Red twerp'?)

"Yes." Jessie said. "Red twerp was battling head twerp just now. Apparently he thought Pokemon was a killing sport."

Eos eyes grew wide. (He is very dangerous.) She warned. (He is an assassin sent to capture or kill me. You must protect me from him if you ever want to get Pikachu.)

"If the head twerp does what I think he'll do next, he'll give Fletchling to Nurse Joy then grab a bite to eat." James said, ignoring Eos. "Pikachu is bound to be hungry too, so we could lure to us with a snack while head twerp is distracted."

(Are you listening to me?) Since Meowth was too busy plotting with his two friends, all Jessie and James heard from the Twi'lek was gibberish.

"But what does Pikachu like to eat?" Jessie pondered.

"I guess we'll have to pick something and hope Pikachu likes it." James answered.

(There is an assassin in there who is trying to get me! Don't worry about Pikachu and help me think of how to deal with the assassin!)

"I got it!" James said. He rushed into his bag and pulled out a burger. "I have never met a living creature- human or Pokemon that could resist a delicious burger!"

"Hey!" Meowth said. "That's the last bit of food we have!"

"Meowth, when we capture Pikachu deliver it to the boss, we'll be drowning in money! We'll never have empty tummies again." James defended. Meowth and Jessie gave each other a silent exchange, as if deciding whether they liked James' plan.

"No objections? Good!" James rushed over to the bag again and pulled out three disguises: A business suit, a tropical vacation outfit, and hiking gear.

(There's only three?)

"We didn't anticipate and alien from another galaxy to be joining us, so we're short a disguise." Jessie said.

"Eos stands out the most, so she gets a disguise." James said. He tossed the hiking gear to the Jedi, then turned his attention back to the other two disguises- both of which were gone. Jessie and Meowth had already taken the other two disguises.

"What am I going to wear?" James asked. "The twerps will recognize me!"

"I think I have a dress and some makeup somewhere." Jessie said.

"Can't _you_ wear the dress?" James said.

"I'm a businesswoman." Jessie said, slipping the business suit over her uniform. "I wear business suits."

"I'm on vacation." Meowth said, donning his disguise.

James groaned as Jessie pulled out the dress.

* * *

Pikachu stood by Ash as he took Fletchling to Nurse Joy. He was glad that Fletchling would be okay, and that Irdiageesh was told that battles were to the knockout, not the death. As Ash waited for Wigglytuff to return, Pikachu caught a whiff of something… _delicious_. Pikachu's stomach began to rumble, and he realized how hungry he truly was. Following the scent with his nose as his guide, Pikachu soon discovered the source: a burger on a table with cheese and ketchup. He leapt up onto the table and opened his mouth, eager to eat. As he closed his mouth to finish taking a bite, Pikachu realized the burger had moved. Pikachu opened his eyes to see a group of four people at the table. There was a woman with a business suit, a man in hiking gear, a short man in vacation clothing, and a _very_ ugly woman in a dress with lots of makeup smeared across her face.

"Why, look at this." The woman in the dress said in a strange voice. "It's a little Pikachu! I wonder if it's hungry."

"Are you hungry?" The other woman said. Pikachu nodded.

"You can have some of my burger, no big!" The short man said. Pikachu smiled as if to thank the kind humans and began to eat some of the burger.

* * *

"Now, James!" Meowth said. James grinned and grabbed Pikachu, stuffing it into a plastic container.

"PIKA!" It said.

"We've got Pikachu!" Jessie said. "Let's get out of here!" As Team Rocket and the Jedi ran outside, Pikachu kept shocking its container, hoping to break free.

* * *

"Your Fletchling is all better." Nurse Joy said. She handed Ash its Pokeball, and Ash started off to join his friends. As soon as he did, Serena looked at him funny. "Where's Pikachu?" She asked.

"What?"

Bonnie pointed to the ground at his feet. "Pikachu isn't with you!" Ash looked down to his feet as his gaze quickly turned to one filled with fear. Pikachu WAS gone!

"We have to find Pikachu!" Ash said. He turned to Irdiageesh and said, "Can you search for Pikachu with the Force?"

"If I was familiar with its Force emissions, then yes." Irdiageesh said. "But I'm not, and there are too many presences here to single one out." Irdiageesh closed his eyes, then quickly opened them. "Actually, there _is_ a Force emission I recognize."

"And how do you know who's it is?" Serena asked.

"Every living thing has Force emission, but as I've said before, but not everything can control the Force. Those that can control the Force have much stronger Force emissions, and thus can be sensed and identified much easier."

"And what does that mean?" Ash said.

"It means the Jedi is very close." Irdiageesh answered.

"And we're very close to payday." Fiemmea added.

"You two, what about Pikachu?" Mako asked.

"What about Pikachu?" The Sith and mercenary asked in sync.

"Aren't we going to help Ash?"

"Not when _our_ mission is so close." Irdiageesh said. "The Jedi's presence is so close, so very, very strong, but for how long?"

Mako gritted her teeth. "We have to help them!"

"And we will," Irdiageesh said. "_After _we capture the Jedi." He began to walk away, the two mercenaries following quickly. Before exiting the building, Mako turned back to the group of kids. "I'm so sorry, but this is my job. I have to do this."

"If it's your job, go ahead." Ash said. "We'll start looking for Pikachu."

* * *

Tracking the Jedi's presence using the Force, it wasn't long before Irdiageesh found Eos. Tracking Force Sensitives could be very easy depending on several factors, and Eos' presence seemed to be stronger than even some elder Jedi and Sith Irdiageesh had encountered. The Padawan was on a hill overlooking the Center along with two people and a creature he felt like he'd encountered before, along with…

_Pikachu._

The small rodent was trapped inside of a container, presumably made of plastic due to not having already broken free with its electric attacks.

Not wanting the two people and small creature to interfere with his mission, Irdiageesh trapped them in a stasis field before turning to the Jedi herself. "Eos! Surrender and you may live!" Irdiageesh said. "Resist, and you will _die_." He pulled out his double-bladed lightsaber and activated it.

(You're dumber than you look if you think I'll surrender to the dark side over death.) Eos said.

"And you're dumber than you look for choosing to fight a Sith Lord rather than surrender." Irdiageesh countered. "This is your last warning: Surrender or your death will be very, _very_ painful."

(We shall see.) Eos pulled out two lightsabers and activated them both. They were smaller, more effective for duel-wielding and glowed blue, the typical color of a Jedi Knight's blade. Eos lunged at Irdiageesh, giving a battle cry. Her two lightsabers were met with Irdiageesh's one lightsaber, but she was closer to striking Irdiageesh himself than he would have liked. Doing a backflip to increase the distance between them, Irdiageesh unleashed a torrent of lightning from his fingertips. Eos was able to absorb most of the torrent into her blades, but a small trickle struck her in the face. She rubbed her face where the lightning made contact, and Irdiageesh used that moment to strike the Jedi.

Eos was able to block the attack and unleashed a flurry of her own attacks, none of which hit Irdiageesh.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Irdiageesh hissed. He raised his hand and cloaked himself with the Force. Eos looked around, trying to figure out what happened to her foe.

"Now, Fiemmea!" Irdiageesh whispered through his comlink. Fiemmea and Mako had hidden themselves in a tree, waiting for the right time to ambush Eos and turn the battle in favor of the Imperials. Fiemmea's cybernetic eye calculated the appropriate angle for a direct strike at Eos with a missile, then fired automatically upon successful calculation. Unfortunately, the missile's direction had actually been miscalculated, and struck the ground next to Eos. The Jedi, now aware there was more than one assassin hunting her, fled into the trees, escaping from sight.

"I HATE JEDI!" Irdiageesh roared, shaking the ground around him. In doing so, he knocked Pikachu's tiny prison over, setting the Pokemon free. Pikachu ran to the Imperials and pointed the Pokemon Center, saying its name over and over.

"I think it wants us to find Ash." Mako said. Pikachu smiled and nodded.

"Then I guess we better find Ash." Fiemmea said.

"One question before we go." Mako said. "What are we going to do about them?" She pointed to the two people and the creature Irdiageesh had imprisoned using the Force. Irdiageesh released them from Stasis and charged up a Force blast. He unleashed it the moment the three figured out what was going on. As they flew into the sky they yelled, "Looks like we're blasting off again!"

* * *

"We found your Pikachu." Irdiageesh said after he found the group of children. Upon spotting Ash, Pikachu made a mad dash for Ash and leapt onto his shoulders.

"Pikachu! You're okay!" Ash said, his voice filled with joy.

"Where was Pikachu?" Bonnie asked.

"There were two humans and a small cat creature holding it in a container," Fiemmea answered. "Along with our Jedi. The two humans wore white suits with a red "R" on them."

"It was Team Rocket!" Bonnie said. "Those meanies are always after Pikachu!"

"Apparently our Jedi has allied herself with Team Rocket." Irdiageesh said. "But why? It seems like being a criminal is completely against the Jedi way, why would she work with criminals?"

"Desperation." Mako said. "Those were the first people to accept her so she stuck with them. I wouldn't be surprised if she'll break away after a while."

"Did you get your Jedi?" Clemont asked.

"Killing a Jedi is very hard." Irdiageesh answered. "Capturing one alive is even more difficult. Like the Sith, Jedi are trained from a very young age in the lightsaber and Force combat. Subduing either is no easy task."

"Did you manage to do _anything_?" Serena asked.

"No. LIke I said, it's very hard to kill a Jedi, even harder to capture one alive."

"What if you did a Pokemon battle with her?" Ash suggested.

"I don't think she'll risk her future on a Pokemon battle." Irdiageesh said. "The only way I'd be able to subdue her is to become more powerful- strength wise and Force wise."

"But how are you going to grow stronger in the Force if no one from the galaxy has ever been to this planet?" Mako asked. The group thought in silence, until Clemont thought of something.

"There are ancient ruins from a mysterious civilization all over the world," He said. "And nobody has any idea who built them, when they were built, why they were built, or how they were built. One odd pattern researchers have noticed is that there are strange symbols and statues of an unknown species in almost every one."

"And what do these ruins have to do with anything?" Irdiageesh asked.

"Well, what if they were built by an alien race that lived here or visited here a long time ago? Perhaps a species from your galaxy."

"Clemont, I didn't know you were an archaeologist too!" Ash said.

"I'm not." Clemont said. "But this is something that has been puzzling the scientific community for decades."

"These statues," Irdiageesh said. "Has anybody documented them?"

"There are countless photos of the statues and carvings but like I said, they've been able to evade identification. I've certainly never seen anything like them." Clemont pulled out a datapad and pulled up a picture of the mysterious ruins.

Irdiageesh took the datapad and observed the statues. They were at least ten meters tall and light brown, clearly eroded by time. The Sith Lord noticed quickly the shape of the creature's heads: They had very tall craniums with two eyes coming out of the side of the head in the front of their faces.

"These are Rakata!" Irdiageesh realized. After dead silence, Irdiageesh remembered that none of his companions had ever heard of Rakata, except possibly for Fiemmea and Mako.

"The Rakata are an ancient alien species that ruled the entire galaxy thousands of years ago," He explained. "They called it 'The Infinite Empire'. Obviously it wasn't infinite, or else there wouldn't be a Republic or Sith Empire."

"What happened to their Empire?" Serena asked.

"The Rakata were one of the first species to develop faster than light travel, and they were also one of the first species to learn about and control the Force. They used their powers to conquer and enslave countless species across the Galaxy, and forced their slaves to build monuments to the Empire's glory. Fast forward by a lot of time and the Rakata turn on each other, wanting more and more power, plunging their empire into a civil war. Add in a mysterious plague that killed only Rakata and cut them off from the Force, and you had trillions and trillions of slaves across the Galaxy rising up against the Rakata, almost wiping out the species. A few still remain to this day, but in very small numbers."

"And you think these ruins might be Rakata?" Ash asked.

"I _know_ those ruins are Rakata." Irdiageesh said. "Nobody else would order the building of Rakata statues." He turned to Clemont and asked, "Do you know if there are any of these ruins in the area?"

"Not at the moment, but I'll look into it if it'll help you in your mission." Clermont answered.

"So we have a new plan!" Serena said with a smile. "Ash and Irdiageesh will work hard and earn their badges-"

"Symbols of power." Irdiageesh corrected.

"Right… And Clemont will look out for these mysterious ruins to aid Irdiageesh, Fiemmea and Mako in their hunt for the Jedi."

"Right!" The entire group said in sync.


End file.
